Dawn
by Sami-Fax-And-Klaine
Summary: Max left the flock three years ago when she got pregnant with her daughter dawn.The flock of coarse welcomes her back after some talking...and hugging. FAX and maybe niggy.But of coarse they still need to save the world and destroy Itex. IS NOT A ONESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

A/N. I do not own maximum ride and if you read this and like it than check out my other stories well even if you do not like this you should still read them :)

Oh No the flock had found Dawn and me. Let me explain dawn is my daughter I left the flock three years ago when I found out I was pregnant. I did not want them to be mad at me especially fang. I told my daughter everything about my past with the flock.

"M-max!" I heard angel call out. Oh how I missed my baby even if I have a new baby now .Angel, gazzy, nudge and iggy came racing up and hugging me I knew that I was forgiven for leaving. Dawn tensed but she felt my emotions and knew it was the flock. Sorry did I forget to mention she could read and control emotions.

She had jet-black hair like fang and had my brown eyes. She was tan but not as tan as fang. Her hair falls completely straight and a little past her shoulders. Her wings were black but they started to fade into white at the bottom. The feathers were outlined in brown. Fang just stood back, I could see the sadness in his eyes, and it was killing me knowing I was the one who caused it. He kept glaring at dawn but I did not know why but then it hit me fang did not know that she was his daughter.

"_We were all a wreck when you left especially fang nudge stopped talking iggy and gazzy stopped making bombs fang cried and I stopped listening to minds even if I did try I knew they would be too depressing but after a month fang knew he had to take over and we started to go back to normal but we were not the flock and we knew we would not be until you came back well if you did come back because you said that the flock is all six of us no less after you saved me the first time. Now were the flock again oh and I told everyone about dawn they were all glad but I had to exit iggy's mind because it got dirty I did not tell fang I figured you should max I love you!" _angel thought through my head. Wow that was way more logic than somebody her age was was needed to know even if she is now nine.

"Thanks angel." I thought to her. When we got to their house fang went up to, what I think is his room and slammed the door. We could hear him punch the wall repeatedly one time it was so loud iggy winced. I started to walk up the stairs and knocked on the door. Of course, fang did not answer so I went and opened it up myself. I heard silent footsteps come up the steps. I looked down at my daughter when she reached me. I could see fang watching us.

"Mommy he is really mad I can feel it rolling off of him." She then left.

"Mommy? What the hell max you sure move on quickly did I not mean anything to you apparently you do not care about any us since you left!" I was silent fang never yelled. Iggy said that he would leave us alone to talk and stuff so the flock and dawn was with him right now. I was shocked that he did not add some sexist comment.

"She is yours to fang!" I then collapsed in front of his door and started sobbing. The great maximum ride was crying and I never did that before when I was with the flock and I have not since I found out I was pregnant, no matter how hard it was to think about the flock. Fang just stood there shocked but eventually picked me up and sat on his bed with me in his lap. He kept murmuring how it would be okay and before I knew it, I was asleep.

This is NOT a one –shot please review and read my other stories my other story called What they seem is not finished but in my opinion it is decent. R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. it is so good being back to writing this story and it is all because of asylum survivor giving me an awesome idea. She is a really good writer and you should check all her stories. I am in the middle of writing three stories write now but they each will be updated weekly so do not give up on my other stories especially what they seem because I have not updated it for a while but I am beginning chapter five in that story too.

Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride.

I wake up from the dream wishing I did not have to leave fangs arms but knowing that it was just me and dawn and I will probably never see the flock again because it was just that a dream. I could not convince myself that because I got a new power over these three years and it is as if I can tell the future in my dreams. It does not go exactly as it did in the dream though it just has the same main point. For example, if I had a dream we were going to be captured flying in real life, we would be captured but not necessarily when we were flying. Enough with my thoughts though I have to go to work. I know shocker bird kids still have to work to.

"Ma?" My four-year-old daughter croaks, pawing at my hands. She fails to grasp my hands in her tiny fingers.

"It's okay dawny." I softly say.

"Come on come on. Hurry up and open the damn door." I swear under my breath, low enough that dawn could not hear. Dawn looks down at her shoes and hums a little song about a mouse running up a clock. It makes her happy at least she is not worried anymore. Her dark hair falls into her eyes, overgrown and shaggy. She uses both her hands to brush the strand away. She yawns and blinks her brown eyes, my eyes. She forgets some of the lyrics, frowning, and lines form on her suntanned skin.

When dawn finishes the song, the door opens.

"Pizza's here!" a female voice calls out from behind the door. Then the owner to the voice opens the door and turns towards us. A girl, about 14, throws a few bills at us and grabs the many pizza boxes.

"Here is the money. Take it and leave." She gives a squeal looking at me and I cannot help but smile back at the African American girl, after all, we have been through everything together.

A/N. I guess it is not that hard to guess who it is but it is a tad of a cliffy. I have always loved the flock's relationship. They are everything to each other and have been through everything to each other. Thank you once again asylum survivor. R&R:)


	3. AN

A/N. sorry if you people thought this was a chapter but I am currently stopping this story and working on my story iris. I will continue this once school is over and I have more time. Do not worry for me it is only 15 more days until summer break. Once again sorry.


End file.
